


Not Your Normal Demon

by Mayamelissa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Futanari, Just playing around, Multi, Smut, Tags will be added, mostly this is me trying to get comfortable writing smut, slight mentioning of underage, so much smut will be attempted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desiree is viewed as a devoted caretaker to the Lady Trevelyan. She has protected her since she was born. But in reality she's a demon who has been bound to the Trevelyan line for several generations. Luckily for everyone, she's not your normal kind of desire demon.<br/>----<br/>I don't know how this is going to work but the idea monster is within me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sniff my neck. I need to make sure the potion is taking effect before we get to this conclave thing."

Allanis Trevelyan smiled happily and leaned in close, inhaling deeply. "Roses and mint," the young woman announced. Desiree smirked. "Good girl. Are you feeling well? That ship ride was ghastly and your poor stomach couldn't hold anything down!"

"I'm fine now thanks to your potion."

"Good. Now the minute we arrive at this Haven place, we must fix your hair and then you are off to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Then it's back home where I can lose this ridiculous disguise and return to my more pleasurable activities."

Allanis' face flushed hotly at the almost purred pronunciation of pleasurable. "C-Can I have a kiss before we part?" she stuttered, her face seeming to turn darker at the boldness of her question. Desiree smirked once more. "Of course! And I'll give you another afterwards if you wish." The older female's eyes trailed down to watched as her companion's legs rubbed together from arousal. It was a lovely sight to see. If she could, she would take her right now. However the carriage wasn't comfortable enough and the girl would end up far too spent. Plus she'd been ordered not to engage in any carnal pursuits with her charge while they were on business. That last part was going to be harder on Allanis than Desiree.

Luckily for Allanis, kisses were still an option. "I hope this whole thing ends soon," she said as she fidgeted. Desiree took the young woman by chin, turning her head so she could look directly in her eyes. "You truly are an impatient thing, my lady," she mused. "I can _smell_ you. I know what you want, my sweet little Trevelyan. And as much as I would adore fucking you senseless again and watching you writhe in ecstasy, I'm afraid orders are orders."

She watched with intense satisfaction as Allanis let loose a small whine of sexual frustration while she bit her bottom lip. The disguised demoness released her face and placed her hand over the horny woman's abdomen. "Oh ho, no wonder! It's getting close to that time again! Poor little baby and her maker given needs! Let me just siphon off this excess, my dear. Otherwise you'll be hopeless."

Her hand glowed dark purple and Allanis held back a moan as energy was sucked from her core. Desiree did enjoy that sound. Of all the members the Trevelyan family had over the years, few made quite the delightful sounds Allanis did. Maybe that was why she'd chosen her of this generations offerings. "There now, my sweet. All done." Desiree moved her hand away but Allanis grabbed it, placing it against her chest. The demon looked at her companion, her curiosity growing as she sensed her sudden increase in heartbeat.

"What is wrong?"

"I just have a bad feeling. Promise me you won't go anywhere."

Desiree raised an eyebrow and leaned in. "Kiss me and show me your fears, little one," she said. Allanis nodded and pressed her lips onto Desiree's. Grey Wardens. Figures holding the Divine prisoner. An orb of elven glowing with dark magic. Red lyrium. Lots of red lyrium. Allanis stuck in the Fade? Desiree pulled back, a scowl on her face. "This look isn't towards you," she assured the worried girl, who gave a sigh of relief. "When you get to the conclave, keep an eye out for the Divine. You might have had a vision but it's too vague to translate clearly."

"And you are certain you can't come with me?"

"And risk your family's ancient secret exposed? No. Too many mages and templars sniffing about in the temple. I will stay in the village and keep myself out of sight. And when you return I will have a very nice kiss waiting for you... wherever you want it placed."


	2. Chapter 2

Desiree did not like dealing with the injured.

She was a demon of desire, and dealing with death and dying was not something she felt inclined to take part in. It was just one of the facets of being mortal she had a distaste for. She enjoyed the fighting, and of course the fucking. And the food and luxury were always a plus, but the injured and sick made her want to vomit.

The only exception she ever made to that rule was her charges.

After all, she had been brought into this arrangement to make sure they lived long lives, uncomplicated by the magic running through their bloodline. She was there to help suppress it and keep the family prosperous. So she would have been remiss in her side of the deal if she didn’t take care of them when they were at their weakest points.

But on the whole? No, most them could rot and die in agony for all she cared. They bred like animals and more would soon take the place of the dead, so it was no big worry. And it wasn’t really panic over her potentially dead human she was feeling when the Conclave exploded and chaos suddenly erupted around them. Oh, she had grown fond of Allanis in her own way. The youngest of the Trevelyan line this generation had what might be the most delicious energies she’d tasted in centuries, but her first concern was herself and her continued survival.

If Allanis was dead... well Desiree’s very cushy situation and contract with the Trevelyans and thus her ability to roam this world without worry of being killed would suddenly be at an abrupt end. If she was in fact still alive, then Desiree’s job might have gotten harder. Sometimes she just couldn't catch a break.

She snapped to focus as she heard shouts speaking of a survivor at the temple being brought into Haven, but with the crowd gathered it was impossible to sneak and get a closer look. She was forced to stick to the shadows until an opportunity presented itself.

Luckily it did.

And even more lucky for Desiree, it was Allanis that had been the survivor of the explosion. Or it would have been considered lucky if Allanis’ hand was not branded with old magic.

Desiree had slipped into the cells beneath the chantry, using the fade and shadows as her cover until she was safely close enough to her ward to examine her. She was uninjured for the most part. Her breathing shallow and body sweating as the mark upon her hand’s light twisted and sparked violently. Desiree pulled Allanis’ palm close to her face and breathed in the heady scent of it. Oh, it was old. Like a finely aged wine that made the disguised desire demon’s toes curl in pleasure. Desiree couldn’t stop herself as she let her tongue dart out and lick the mark, sampling the power. It certainly was divine, and she felt heat pool in her belly. Her little ward had been exposed to something utterly delicious. And whether Allanis lived or died, Desiree was going to get it.

A sound of metal on stone broke the demon out of her revelry, and she quickly planted a kiss on Allanis’ forehead before darting back into the shadows while a woman in Seeker armor led an plainly dressed elf into the room. Desiree watched them converse but kept a watchful eye on Allanis’ unconscious form.

She liked her little Trevelyan better when she was unconscious after being fucked, Desiree decided. Her tongue swiped over her lips and she made a disgusted face. The sweat tasted better after those times, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord... you guys have no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacking an official beta right now. It never ends.

Allanis calls and Desiree answers.

It is part of the contract but this is the first time Allanis has used it because she is afraid. She didn’t wish to call for her - with all the chaos and magic everywhere. But when she and this woman, Cassandra, fall down when the bridge collapses and she is face to face with something that is going to kill her because she cannot fight... 

It is pure instinct.

It is sudden, almost within the blink of an eye. The shade comes out of the ice and Allanis is practically petrified with fear. The twisted thing comes at her and she screams Desiree’s name as it’s claws come down upon her.

But no harm befalls her.

She opens her eyes and sees her lover in front of her, blocking the creature’s attack with her gauntlet covered arm. The human’s heart is thumping wildly in her chest and she watches Desiree fight it with fluid and grace. It is easily dispatched by her guardian and Desiree turns to her, her dark almost black eyes hypnotizing and the almost permanent smirk on her lips.

Allanis cannot help herself. She launches herself at Desiree, hugging the demon and trembling. Desiree makes a small sound of surprise but tolerates it. After all: she is not cruel. She places a hand on Allanis’ head, whispering words of comfort.

For a moment, Allanis is calm and feels as if everything will be all right.

Then that woman, Cassandra, had to ruin it with her words.

“Put your weapon down and step away from the prisoner,” she orders and Desiree turns slightly to eye the human. She recognizes the aura of a Seeker of Truth and she frowns. This may turn ugly. “Her name is Allanis Trevelyan and she was about to die had I not done my duty and stepped in!” Desiree snarls. Allanis tightens her hold on Desiree, a fresh wash of fear gripping her heart. Cassandra seems to take note of the embrace and looks at Desiree suspiciously.

“Your duty?” she asks.

“I am bound to serve and protect her as per ancient agreement,” Desiree informs the older of the two human women. “She has no combat skills nor does she have any knowledge in wielding the arcane. Whatever you suspect of her, I can guarantee you are mistaken. Either you let me stay and accompany you so she is better protected or I will kill you and we will run.”

Cassandra is silent, but looks at the pair. Allanis swallows against the lump in her throat. She has no idea what will happen but she prays it’s without more death. She would rather not see Desiree fall or watch her kill another human being. Again.

Cassandra stands straight and sheathes her blade. “This is not over,” she warns and Desiree cocked her head. “Not even close,” the disguised demoness responds in agreement as she helps Allanis to her feet. She whispers instructions into the young woman’s ear and Allanis nods.

They head up the hill, fighting shades and wraiths and Allanis stays close but not too close to be in danger. She watches Desiree work with Cassandra to dispatch the enemies, marvelling at her demon guardian’s power and speed.

She wants this to be over soon. Wants to do whatever needs to be done so that they can get to safety and she and Desiree can be alone again. The heat in her belly flares up once again in spite of her attempts to suppress it and she squirms. Her brown eyes catch Desiree’s for a moment during their journey and she can see the acknowledgment.

Desiree knows. Desiree always knows. 

Allanis knows that if she can stay strong enough and endure, Desiree will make it better. She’ll make her feel so good that whatever these people do to her, Allanis will forget.

And the arousal within her grows a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll spot anything that looks out of place, let me know. *sighs* I am so tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Those rifts were going to be a problem.

Never mind the old magic sparking on Allanis’ palm like tantalizing beacon. But unless she was given opportunities for relief, it was going to subvert Desiree’s bindings on her blood. Which meant her own latent abilities may come loose.

The world had enough going on right now, so that should definitely not happen. The last time - Well, that would best be forgotten truth be told. House Trevelyan would like it that way. After all: when you are such devout worshippers to Andraste yet your bloodline can produce a mage with enough power to raze half the Free Marches in one explosive outburst, leaving nothing but ash, soot, and land that will not grow a single thing for at least a hundred years… A demon like her is really the best choice to help keep the situation under control as well as clean up the mess.

Allanis knows this. Desiree has never lied to her. She also has never lied through omission either, something few could claim. She’s a demon, but an honest one. Sure, Allanis cried at one point when Desiree and her parents had sat her down after she was chosen. And maybe at least one or two nights as she grew older. But she stopped caring about it entirely after the night a blood mage hired by an enemy of her father had tried to kill the human girl.

It was actually rather good timing of the attack, though completely without either Desiree or Lord Trevelyan’s involvement. A few core members of the house privy to the ancient agreement had been talking about how a mage in the family might actually be useful. Maybe a good match for a minor Tevinter lord, strengthen their ties. “Maybe we should think of ending the contract,” Lady Trevelyan had tentatively spoken to her husband.

Desiree hadn’t been particularly fond of the idea of hundreds of years of service being tossed aside, but she could imagine worse fates. And she knew one bad incident with a magical blooded child and they would come crawling back to her. Again. They always came crawling back to her. It was their fate. And she had already started planning what the cost would be when the bloodmage attacked.

A blood magic using necromancer. A thin, gangly man with beady eyes who needed to bathe ended up killing several people including Allanis’s mother before he was dealt with. Oh, she relished the memory of the look on his face when he’d tried to bind her after he discovered she was a demon. It was almost as delicious as watching him slice open his own neck and bleed to death.

No member of House Trevelyan talked about ending the contract after that incident. She almost ended up having a new one drawn up to reinforce that no child of House Trevelyan would exhibit magical tendencies with brand new rewards and everything. But it had been Allanis herself that had convinced her to not change anything.

It had been the desperation and lust churning in the girl that had given her pause. The heady blend of her emotions carried off her in waves, and Desiree had practically licked them from the air. Her fear at the attack and what she could have possibly become. The grief over the loss of not only her mother, but one of her brothers who had just succeeded in becoming a templar. The fear Desiree would leave her and her magic would come to surface. The relief at being safe once again and the high levels of arousal that come from being a horny teenager all blended together at the one perfect moment.

That had been the first night Desiree had fucked Allanis.

A little earlier than she’d planned to, of course. Desiree had expected that she would have her one day. She’d groomed her, giving her samples of carnal pleasures. Whispered lewd and arousing things into the girl’s mind when she’d become old enough to feel the touch of lust on her body. But she’d held back.

That night after the funeral, Allanis begged Desiree to fuck her. To take her like a husband would take a wife and to do whatever she wanted to her. “Choke me, spank me, whip me, make me your slave but please don’t leave me,” she’d begged with tears in her eyes as she trembled naked in the middle of her room. Desperate and wanting. A perfect sacrifice.

That was two years ago and there had been very little time they have ever been separated since.

Desiree carries Allanis’ unconscious form back to Haven after they close the rift in the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the Breach still there but no longer raining death upon the world. She guards her from would be assassins and overzealous fanatics of a god who has abandoned his people while the apostate Solas tries to stabilize the mark on Allanis’ hand.

“You must care for her a great deal,” he comments while Allanis lays unconscious in the bed and Desiree sponge bathes her clean. “Since she was a child,” comes the demon’s reply. She wants him to leave so she can suck some of the chaotic magic from her human lover’s hand. Which will not only lessen her pain, but also take the edge off Desiree’s hunger. The elf’s eyes study her and Desiree feels… uncomfortable.

She dislikes this feeling.

“She is still very much a child,” Solas says and Desiree raises an eyebrow. “Perhaps,” Desiree replies cautiously, “but she knows her own mind and can make her own decisions.”

“One would hope so since she holds the only hope of sealing the Breach within her grasp,” the elf sighs. “It would be most unfortunate if she were to fall under the persuasions of forces that might be blinded by their own  _ desires _ .”

Desiree flashes him a false smile, filled with a icy politeness. She shows nothing that might make him think his words are giving her cause to be on edge. He is needed, and so she cannot dispatch him. He is not without some clout as it was his actions that have helped them all so far. “That is why I am here, Ser,” she tells him. “To protect her and help.”

“I see. It is rare to see such devotion now a days.”

“She loves me,” Desiree informs him with a wistful smile as she slips a clean shirt on Allanis’ upper body carefully. He makes no visible reaction to this and his voice is neutral. “Love can be quite dangerous if one knows how to use it correctly,” he says.

“Yes. If one wanted to, they could indeed use it for their own benefit,” Desiree agreed. “However, I already have everything I need. My arrangement with the family as well as Lady Allanis provides me with not only what I desire, but also what she wants most.”

“And that is?”

Desiree looks at him, cocking an eyebrow. “I do not think her personal affairs of your concern,” she says firmly. “And unless you need to examine her mark, I would advise you to keep your thoughts and concerns to yourself.” Desiree’s coal black eyes turned to look down on the human girl’s resting face and she brushes a few strands of hair away from her face. “I have everything under control.”

“I hope for your sake you are correct,” Solas says and leaves, shutting the door behind him. Desiree curls her lip up in distaste for the mage, but then turns her attention on the glowing mark on Allanis’ palm. She holds the appendage up, brushing her nose in a line up her inner arm; taking in her scent and suckling on the invisible waves of magical energy coming off the human. Allanis’ energies have always tasted sweet. Even as a child, they had been better than the most tender of meats. 

But now, thanks to the infusion of this old magick, they are practically intoxicating. Oh if she were only awake, Desiree would fuck her back into unconsciousness while syphoning all of this from her. It wouldn’t kill Allanis of course, but she would certainly be dead to the world for a good while. Nothing some sleep, a few potions, and an injection of her own energies into the human’s body wouldn’t cure.

Oh, Desiree needed some relief. Her cock was rock hard and her pussy was drooling; she ached to plow into some human’s hole or have one of her own filled. She could taste the desperation in air on the residents of this village. There was certainly more than one person about she could pass the time with and fill a need for. The clergy in particular with their vows of celibacy were prone to a little indiscretion every so often, a fact she had more than once exploited for both fun.

But she could not dare leave Allanis alone. She was vulnerable, and Desiree going off to fuck some needy cunt was hardly appropriate. She pulled her dick free and planted a wet kiss upon her little lover’s palm. It would be better than nothing, the demon reasoned as she wrapped Allanis’ hand around her shaft.

The sudden contact on her throbbing member sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body and back to her groin. Tightening her grip, she slowly began to move her hand down her throbbing cock. Desiree leaned over the bed as she moved Allanis soft hand faster creating more friction as her precum gathered at the tip and slowly dropped onto the floor. A slight groan escaped her lips her lover’s hand gripped tighter around the base of her cock. Moving her free hand to pinch the already sensitive tip, Desiree panted harder as she felt her knot begin to swell then gasped; cumming hard on both Allanis hand and the bed. Letting out a shattered cry as she finally had her release.

With a rather pleased smile at the sight of her cum soiling the linens, she scooped some of it with her finger and then smeared it over Allanis’ lips and another fingerful was deposited inside the unconscious girl’s sweet mouth. The rest was easily cleansed with a wave of her hand.

“Next time, my pet, it all goes in your mouth,” she said with a giggle and kissed Allanis’ forehead with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handjob scene brought to you by Junnesejer  
> Beta'd by SilentSlayer  
> The both of you are beautiful


	5. Chapter 5

She loved making the fools coming to assassinate Allanis disappear without a trace.

Aside from the two they’d foiled, the humans had no idea about the three other attacks made on the Herald. Desiree had always been good at cleaning up after herself, and the Desire demon had made doubly sure she did it better than normal with so many mages and templars scattered about the place.

She’d also managed to find herself a few little pleasant respites in terms of sexual release while Allanis remained unconscious. The magic from the mark upon her ward’s palm increased Desiree’s already impressive abilities of illusion and seduction by ten fold. This made it quite easy for her to become… familiar with a few of the people around Haven.

Of course, it wasn’t her fault that her attentions had to be pulled momentarily from Allanis. It was that apostate, Solas. Apparently he complained to one of the people in charge, saying something about how she hovered too closely for him to concentrate. So while he would examine Allanis, she was forced to go for a stroll.

After sending him a glare, she would head towards the tavern or the Chantry as her haunts of choice. It would always make her laugh how so many quote ‘pious’ individuals dedicating their lives towards the Maker could easily be convinced to drop their pants if given just the right push. Or just how quickly they would submit to silence with a few simple words. The shame in their eyes was so sweet, as were their muffled cries trying not to bring attention in case someone passed by.

Humans. Always so inhibited and afraid.

For all her fun though, she did have an unfortunate time discovering a few things. Though they were behind the Veil for now and could not be seen, more than a few of her lesser counterparts tended to stroll about Haven and certain individuals in particular. One of these such individuals was the Commander of the Inquisition's forces.

A tall man wearing fur pauldrons, she could see how he held himself like a Templar. But according to one very loose lipped lieutenant (well his lips were certainly looser after she had him bent over and taken) Commander Cullen was a former templar. No longer with ties left to the order, he had been stationed in Kirkwall and before there Kinloch Hold. It explained why a small fear demon and a pair of desire demons were practically wrapped around him.

Desiree filed him under potential candidates to have Allanis breed with.


	6. Chapter 6

If her father had an issue with them copulating, then he was going to have to come to Haven in person and demand it end. Because given how wanting and heavy Allanis’ good luck kiss was when she’d woken up before they went to the Chantry to meet with Cassandra, Desiree was going to have her hands and several other parts of her body quite busy.

Allanis was not a girl who liked getting lots of attention. Ever since she was little, it was noted that unless her demonic nanny-turned-lover was close by, she would turn into quite the little wallflower. She’d had a terrible stutter for a long time as well as other nervous ticks Desiree had helped her erase. But she was still absolutely terrified of crowds and being scrutinized heavily. If it wasn’t for the kiss of courage and the steadying hand upon her back as they made their way to the chantry, Allanis couldn’t have brought herself to step outside.

Desiree was her tether. Her shield against the world. The blanket of comfort that made all the hurt and pain go away or at least bearable. She was the block keeping Allanis’s magic from surfacing violently. She was also the reason Allanis wasn’t one of those nobleman’s offspring who liked to have flings with the servants that could possibly erupt into scandal and shame. She didn’t exactly feel disdain for them (the pleasures of the flesh were absolutely wonderful and she actually would encourage more people to try it if they had someone they cared for to do it with) but more of a sense of pity. After all, having your partner cum inside you was... 

“Focus, my lady,” Desiree chastised in a soft playful tone that only she could hear as they entered into the building. The demoness had heard her thoughts and Allanis’ cheeks burned. “Once we speak to the Seeker we will return to the cabin.” Allanis nodded. Of course. Focus on the task in front of her. The girl could do that.

Well it might have been a little easier if the resident head of the chantry in Haven was not yelling and throwing accusations around about how Allanis was guilty of murdering the Divine. Cassandra’s words helped sooth her anxieties a little now that the woman was convinced she was innocent. When Cassandra said that they still needed her help, Allanis felt her throat tighten anxiously. Hadn’t she done enough? It was stable right? She couldn’t go home with Desiree and put all this behind her?

Desiree slipped a hand between Allanis’ clasped ones when she sensed the anxiety brewing. Calmness crept back in from that simple touch, and she swallowed. “I’ll help you but I must have you promise me something,” she said. The spymaster and Seeker looked at her. “Desiree.” Her voice was shaking but stubborn. “I need her by my side at all times and you have to promise no harm will come to her. She’s more important to me than my own self. She knows my mind and thoughts better than I do and she’s irreplaceable. I can’t function unless she’s with me.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Cassandra gave her word and they shook hands, sealing the deal. Desiree prayed they kept their promise. Because if they didn’t? If someone were to find out what she was and they successfully removed her from this world, well… The explosion at the temple would be a mere preview of the damage Allanis might unleash upon them.

* * *

 

Donations to my computer replacement fund go [here!](paypal.me/Mayamelissa)

More information about my troubles and my please for help on tumblr is [here!](http://themayamelissa.tumblr.com/post/146221106482/will-betawrite-for-money)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard. Especially when you have too much heat and barely functioning equipment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sponsored by comavampure. They write several phenominal fics; my favorite so far is titled By The Tits Of My Ancestors. You guys should go check it out!

Once they returned back to the cabin, Desiree locked the door before beginning to speak. “Well that was-”

Her sentence was cut off as Allanis whipped around and hungrily crushed her lips upon Desiree’s with reckless abandon. Tongues slid against each other, moans eeking from the human girl’s throat as they explored each other's mouths. When they pulled apart, Allanis was panting as her fingers dug into the cloth of Desiree’s dress.

“ _ Fuck me _ ~”

The words came out weak and pitiful, a sweet contrast to the fire raging strong in her eyes.The she-demon cocked an eyebrow in question, and Allanis pleaded for her needs to be filled. “Please Desiree, I’m so hot inside. I can’t think.”

Indeed the energies whirling around her were chaotic and Desiree was a sponge, soaking them up. “Poor child,” she purred. “Poor, sweet child.”

A knocking at the door jarred them both from their haze, and the taller of the pair sneered. “It’s that elf, Solas,” she informed Allanis, stepping away with disgust as she went over to sit on the bed. Allanis choked back a sob and went to the door. Her knees felt like jelly and her skin was on fire. Why?! Why did he have to interrupt them?!

She took a deep breath and turned the handle, and as Desiree had predicted, there stood Solas. “I came to check on your mark,” he explained. Allanis kept a polite but tense smile on her lips. “Thank you, Ser Solas, but it’s fine. It isn’t bothering me.”

“Nevertheless, I believe you would agree having me examine it to ensure it’s condition would help ease a few minds. You might not feel any ill affects upon you, but that does not mean nothing is changing.”

His insistent tone made her feel even more irritated, but she kept her demeanor civil. She didn’t want him here. She wanted to be left alone with Desiree until her skin didn’t itch from the building of magic and lust inside her. “I’m very sorry, Ser Solas, but I’m quite tired. Today was… trying.”

A weak excuse but maybe it would work? Unfortunately not. “Then it would be best if my quick examination were done now,” he insisted. “Then you could rest easier and I can report any findings to Seeker Pentaghast and Sister Leliana.”

“Is it really that important that it needs to be done now?”

“We face terrible things ahead and the mark is still unknown,” Solas said. “The more we examine it, the better we can discover how or even if we can remove it. Are you truly not worried for your safety?”

“Just let him examine you, My Lady,” encouraged Desiree’s sweet sultry voice from behind Allanis. Allanis felt her move to stand behind her and she had to stop herself from leaning back against her lover for support. “He seems so… insistent, after all.”

“I am merely stating a fact,” Solas retorted, the corners of his mouth slightly twitching down. Allanis almost thought she saw something akin to disapproval in his eyes, but it was gone too fast. With a sigh, she stepped to the side. “Then enter and let’s get this over with,” she said with a touch of harshness in her voice. She didn’t like how she was coming off, but she was having trouble focusing on keeping up appearances. All she wanted was to lose herself to Desiree.

Solas uttered his thanks and entered the cabin. His gaze was fixed on Desiree, something she noticed but Allanis was oblivious to as she closed the door. “How should we do this?” the human asked. Solas glanced over to her and stated, “If you will sit on the bed, I shall drag the stool over and begin.”

Allanis did so and Solas looked at Desiree, who had politely handed him the stool. “I need to be alone with her,” he stated, and the disguised desire demon cocked an eyebrow. Allanis felt a surge of panic overtake her at the prospect of being separated from her lover. “No!” she exclaimed and Solas turned his eyes to her. His gaze made Allanis feel like she was being studied like some kind of object.

“I must be able to concentrate and your… servant tends to hover,” the elf stated, his tone authoritative. He said servant in a way that sounded almost demeaning to Allanis, and the hair on the back of her neck bristled.

“I have merely been curious to watch you,” Desiree defended. “As both my lady’s guardian and one who has always been  _ fascinated _ by magic, you can hardly expect me not to wish to witness one so talented at yourself work.”

He made a sound and Allanis glanced between them. Something wasn’t right. “I would prefer if she stayed,” the human insisted and Solas turned his attention back to her. “I understand you might feel… uncomfortable without her presence, but I assure you the examination will be done faster if we-”

“I  _ need _ her  _ here _ ,” Allanis snapped. Her skin itched horribly and she just wanted him to do whatever it was he was going to do before she went crazy. She needed to feel Desiree’s touch on her bare skin. To feel her lips on her overheated places. To be filled with the one thing that always made her feel good, and he was preventing it! She wanted to scream in frustration but she held it back. Barely.

“I see,” he said sharply and placed the stool down. That was then end of that conversation as he then went about his ‘examination’. Allanis didn’t feel like he was doing anything, maybe a slight prodding with his magic as he asked her normal questions. Did she notice anything different? Had it grown or changed shape? Allanis shook her head no. “Are we done?” she questioned impatiently when Solas let go of her hand.

“For now. I will let you get some rest,” he said, giving her a quick bow once he got to his feet. “Good day.”

Desiree walked him to the door. “Thank you for stopping by, messere,” she said. “I hope you discovered something you found… interesting.”

“Indeed. This visit has been enlightening. I find I’m learning quite a deal.”

“It’s always good when one can satisfy a  _ desire _ for knowledge, don’t you agree?” Desiree asked with a hint of a smile on her painted lips and Solas eyed her for a few moments. He agreed with her and Desiree cocked her head slightly to the side. “One can only hope any knowledge or observations found will be used with care. Even the wisest of men have been known to make tragic mistakes.”

She opened the door for him. “Good day, messere,” she wished and he nodded, casting a final glance at Allanis before leaving. Desiree was certain he knew what she was now. Or at least he thought he knew what she was now. What he planned to do with that knowledge, well… That would be interesting.

“Desiree.”

The demon turned to look at Allanis, who had hurriedly stripped naked and now laid on top of her bed. She was practically writhing and the patch of brown hair between her legs glistened in the fireplace light. With her other sight, she watched as the new magic from the mark played and twisted with the already present bonding magic of old. It was a most gorgeous thing to watch. Dark purple tendrils of her binding spell clashed and danced with the lime green tendrils of light from the mark upon Allanis’ hand.

“A tasty sight, and all for me?” Desiree purred sauntering over to the bed, shedding her own dress. Now they both were naked as she crawled onto the bed, looming over her charge hungrily. She gripped Allanis’ knees as she forced the girl’s legs apart and moved her mouth close to her drooling cunt.

Allanis was now down to half uttered syllables, and she practically screamed in pleasure when Desiree blew a cold breath onto her lower lips. Her hips bucked upwards on reflex as her orgasm crashed. She saw white stars and her chest heaved from her mewls of ecstasy.  

Her demon smirked at the reaction, the energies around Allanis’ form were easily soaked into Desiree’s own. Just a touch of frost magic in her breath and a bit of her own Fade essence and Allanis had cum by the tiniest of actions. Oh, she was ripe for hours of fucking!

“Oh, Pet… Cumming already?” Desiree teased, slipping her fingers into Allanis’ slit. So wet she made a soft squelching sound. Eyes so purple they were black looked up to the human girl, who was practically mindless. Allanis’s hips tried to move onto Desiree’s finger, the walls of her pussy clung fervently to the intrusive digits. She made a sound mixed between a sob, a whine and a moan, her voice begging so prettily that Desiree didn’t have the heart to keep her waiting.

She removed her fingers and stuck them between her legs, coaxing her dick out. It sprung forth, proud and strong and hard. Desiree pulled Allanis down, spreading her as wide as she could before sinking her length inside.

Allanis came again. Not even fully inside and the girl let out that wonderful sound. Her fingers gripped the pillow above her head, and Desiree could hear the threads ripping from the strength from Allanis’ grip. She smirked, slamming herself to full hilt within her human lover. Allanis’ toes curled and she couldn’t think. She could only feel right now. Oh, she could die like this and never regret it. This was ecstasy in pure form. Desiree was saying things to her but she couldn’t hear anything through the haze of pleasure humming inside her. It was all movement and feeling and she felt her stomach and body clench deliciously as Desiree fucked her until the internal burning was satisfied. 

 

* * *

 

Donate to my computer replacement fund [here!](http://www.paypal.me/Mayamelissa)

In depth tale of my woes and why I'm having most of my update problems is [here!](http://themayamelissa.tumblr.com/post/146221106482/will-betawrite-for-money)

 


	8. Chapter 8

Desiree didn’t know if Allanis could sense it but the Council were absolutely trying to find ways to separate them.

Her nature picked up on the desire of the Spymaster and the Seeker. The Ambassador and Commander were not as focused on keeping the two apart but they were aware of the small machinations being made.

The attempts were subtle - mostly. Desiree even played into it; after all the harm was minimal. She even took advantage of the occasional partings to help ease the tensions around Haven. In her own unique way.

Still, Desiree was becoming more and more suspicious of the heads of the Inquisition.

A suspicion cemented by an innocent question from Allanis about camping.

“Can you gag me while we sleep in the tents?”

Desiree eyed her charge curiously as she held her in her lap, her cock buried within Allanis’ folds. “Camping?” the desire demon echoed and Allanis leaned back a little to look at her lover. Face and body flushed from the fucking she’d just received, she worried her bottom lip. “I’m so loud when I…” She trailed off, eyes darting away shyly.

_Adorable._

“Cum?” Desiree offered, a hand moving up from one of the girl’s hips to a breast. Allanis inhaled sharply as Desiree fondled her, rolling her nipple between her fingers. “Y-yes,” she stuttered. “I… it will be dangerous with so many Templars and Mages warring in the Hinterlands, that I-” She made the cutest little gasp as Desiree took the hardened nipple into her mouth. She rocked her hips by instinct, the cock inside her rubbing and adding to the arousal within the young noblewoman’s body.

“The Hinterlands, my lady?” Desiree asked slyly. Allanis fought to focus. “Um… We’re heading out tomorrow and I don’t want them to hear me while we’re camping,” she moaned. Desiree smirked, grinding her lover against her.

“I need to be gagged,” Allanis rushed out. “You have to keep as much magic on tap as possible to protect you and a silent barrier would be wasteful.” A groan mixed with a whine escaped her lips and Desiree started lightly fucking her. The bumps and ridges on her penis stimulating her insides. Allanis bounced softly, losing herself in the feeling.

How interesting no one had let Desiree know about the trip, the demon mused. Had the Council forgotten Allanis’ request? Another thing to investigate.

“You _are_ rather loud,” Desiree agreed. “But the sounds you make go straight to my cock, sweet girl. They make me so hard, leaving me wanting to fuck you until you are unconscious.”

Allanis whimpered, her trip to climax maddening slow. “Please,” she begged.

“Shall I gag and bind you at night in our tent, your legs spread wide and hands bound behind your back? That might be fun.”

Allanis’ cunt clenched at the image. Arousal at the thought of someone walking in at the sight of her like that twisted in her gut and she moved a little more forcefully. The desire demon beneath her grinned. Although none of their current companions were attractive to the human, Desiree had noted one or two people around Haven that appealed to Allanis.

“Too bad the Commander isn’t going,” Desiree whispered. “It might be nice to see how he looks at you in that way. Seeing you all trussed up like a present… I can see it now. How hard he would get after the initial shock wore off? Would you like that, my sweet? The Commander burying himself in your wet heat, fucking you? Should he fill you with his seed?”

She could feel Allanis was getting off on the idea and continued. “Just imagine that strong, tall man, fucking your hole. Maybe he’ll rut you like an animal while I watch, taking you over and over until his spunk runs out. I bet he’s a glorious lover. But even if he isn’t, I’ll make him one. You’ll cum over and over from his cock and lips until his seed takes root.”

Allanis sped up faster, her peak almost within reach.

“Just imagine it: you growing large all the while I tend to your _every_ need,” the demon hissed, tone alluring as she emphasized the word. The human in her arms was so close, the slap of their flesh louder with each moment. Keening moans escaped her lips and Desiree grinned. To push her over the edge, the demon returned her mouth upon Allanis’ breast and bit down on one of her nipples.

With a jolt and a cry, she came hard. Her body shuddered violently as she clutched her lover. Desiree soaked up the energies generated from their coupling, feeling quite satisfied as she licked the small amount of blood she’d drawn from her bite. Soothing magic fixed the wound in an instant.

“The mark on your hand increases my powers by ten fold,” Desiree said as she slid out of the twitching human. “A simple spell to mute your voice as I take you while we travel will be no problem. I do think I will enjoy watching you scream through a gag as I take you. At least once.”

Allanis whimpered something incoherent; the last orgasm reducing her to a less than functioning mass of a girl. Desiree pulled her back a little, eyes shining in appreciation at the look of her little mage. The demon gripped the marked hand and rose it her lips, tongue licking the mark. Allanis gasped and arched backwards in ecstasy. She cried out loudly, her cunt clamping down on the still buried hard flesh of Desiree.

“My, my, my,” Desiree purred. “Looks as if the mark likes me too. I can taste the Fade in it, my sweet girl.”

The small compact body in her lap shuddered while Desiree proceeded to place open mouth suckling kisses on the mark. “Good thing?” she managed to ask.

“Very good thing,” Desiree replied. “It makes it easier for me to hide. To grow and keep secrets safe. The templars and mages haven’t been able to sense me due to both the Mark and my rather friendly interactions with our fellow residents.”

Allanis was now pumping herself on Desiree’s length, the words being spoken softly lingering in her head like a song despite how mindless Allanis sought release. Desiree gripped the woman’s hips and she stopped. “Get on all fours on the bed, sweet,” she commanded and Allanis eagerly complied. Her limbs felt so delicious and heavy and her quim was throbbing. Desiree pushed her front down so her ass was up in the air.

Insatiable.

Desiree ran her fingers up and down the soaked slit. “You’ve always been a horny little bitch,” she reflected. “Since the day you realized what that tightening in your stomach was. Do you remember that first day? The day I taught you how to control your urges?”

Allanis nodded, biting her lip. Desiree slid two fingers into her, slowly fucking her charge with them. “I felt shamed when you found me,” the girl admitted, fingers clutching at the blanket beneath her. “But you stopped it. You helped me feel no shame. Helped me feel love for myself and my body.”

She whined as Desiree inserted a third finger into her channel. She pumped her digits knuckle deep as Allanis panted and moaned. “I can’t-”

“Just one more orgasm, sweetling,” Desiree urged. “One more sweet release and you’ll be good for the night.”

Her tail slid from its veiled space and slid around Allanis’ thigh, the pointed head rubbing Allanis’ clit. It vibrated the air around her and Allanis cried out in pleasure. She was so close. So, so close! “Please,” she sobbed. “Please, Desiree, I love you! Please let me-”

Tears welled up in her eyes as she could feel the climax right there! It was right within reach but Desiree was keeping it artificially away. Such sweet maddening torment but it would be so good when she gave her permission. “Let me cum,” she begged. “I’m yours… everything of me… Let me cum!”

And Desiree did. White and black lines painted the vision behind Allanis’ lids as her body spasmed and twitched, her voice shouting in glorious praise. She passed out with the force of the orgasm.


End file.
